Call it a destiny
by Canna.ae
Summary: Mitsuki is a 13 year old girl who fells in love with her old friend Takuto who is a famous singer now. Life brings many adventures and life is something that Mitsuki treasures, Takuto is the one that she loves,but what will happen after Takutos decision?
1. Chapter 1

Radio turned on at 6 and the half. I moved my hand to the button to turn of the sound of the speaker who read the news,but I stopped when he mentioned upcoming concert of the famous singer Takuto Kira. Thursday night at 20:00 on the beach,where he will sing his new problem was how to get my grandma to let me go to the concert. She was so hard sometimes,but she had gone soft since my throat operation that I had last year. I could have lost my voice which would have been really bad since I love singing,but everything gone very well because I left to the America for the operation.

Sensei Wakaouji took me there. He was once a singer with my dad Aoi and my mother Hazuki who died in a car accident. After that he devoted his life in becoming a doctor while also being a menager to Takuto Kira which I knew while we were in orphanage.

Takuto got adopted by the rich family and I by my grandma then I haven't heard a thing from him,I haven't had any way to communicate,because I didn't know his adress. But now when he's here in Tokio I have to go to see him. I made up my mind. I'm going to ask grandma to let me go to the concert.

'Good morning, Mitsuki.'

Grandma was sitting while drinking her hot cup of green tea.

'Do you need something Mitsuki?' I stepped in and slowly sat in front of my grandma.

'Ummm,ammm grandma... may I go to the concert?'

'Mitsuki,you know you're not allowed' Grandma furowed her brows while taking a sip of tea.

'Grandma,please,that will make me really happy.' I continued begging,I couldn't miss this lucky chance to see Takuto..

"Mitsuki,you can't go alone."

''Sensei promised to take me,but I only need your persmittion.'

Grandma graciously put down cup of tea and laid her hands on her lap.

'Alright Mitsuki,you can go. I have trust in doctor Wakaouji.''

"Thank you grandma."

I stood up to give my grandma a big hug. She just narrowed her eyes saying: " Mitsuki,that's so unlady like stop it." And then she gave me a warm smile.

After I had my breakfast,I went to my room to get ready for my meeting with Wakaouji sensei. I picked a long light green dress and a white straw hat with little bow on the back side. I got to the shelf and picked up a pair of nice white shoes.

'Im going.' I waved goodbye to my grandma and Tanaka-san and went off to meet sensei. _I know I should have lied to my grandma,what if she geta mad? _All kind of thoughts run trough my mind. It was really hot outside I'm glad that I put in my hat. In the park waited a tall man with brown T-shirt and black leather jacket. It was sensei he really came.

"Hello sensei"

"'Mitsuki-chan,hello,I came here as soon as you called me,is there a problem?'

I could see a concearn on his face.

'Nothing to worry about sensei. I just got myself into a big problem and I hoped that you can help me, because I got you into it too."

Wakaouji sensei sighed.

"Mitsuki,ok tell me all about it,but first let us sit on that bench in the shade because it's really hot."

He pointed to the bench under the tree. As I was explaining the problem sensei just nodded.

"So you want me to cover for your lie?" He asked curiously.

"It won't be a lie if you agree to it."

I told him while looking at him with a slight smile.

"OK Mitsuki then this will be our little secret,so does my lady want something to drink?"

"Yes,thank you sensei!"

He gave a big smile to me wich I returned with my own. We were walking until we got to the café. Sensei ordered a dark coffee for himself and strawberry juice for me which was very refreshing on this hot day.

"Mitsuki do you feel like something is missing? Something that we talked about earlier?"

I just kept on drinking my juice on straw ,looking at him completely lost, and then I snapped.

"Ahhhhhh,tickets." My mouth hanging open from the shock.

"We must hurry or they will be all sold out!" I quickly stood up from the chair using table for support as I quickly blurted out those words.

"Mitsuki-chan you know I can always ask Takuto for tickets,he has lots of them."

"No,sensei I want it to be a surprise,I don't want tim to know."

"Alright Mitsuki,then we should be going,we don't want them to be all sold out."

"Yes!"

Phone started ringing and sensei answered immediately.

"Yes,yes, ok I understand,Im on my way. Mitsuki I'm sorry ,job. But I have enough time to take you to buy tickets,so let's hurry we're going by car." "OK sensei."

We stood up and got to the parking lot and drowe away to buy tickets.

" Well this is here,I'm sorry that I won't be taking you home today and are you sure you don't want me to ask Takuto for tickets?"

"Yes Im sure,bye sensei."

As I was waving goodbye sensei drowe off in his car. I got to the ticket booth excited fot the ticket I was going to buy. Finally Takuto we will meet again.

" Good afternoon,one ticket for the concert of Takuto Kira,please."

" Takuto Kira? All his tickets have been sold out."

_No,no,mo this can't be happening_.

"There's no way that all of his tickets have been sold!" I said as my voice started shaking.

"People started buying them as crazy. There's no of them left,I'm sorry. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No,thanks."

I started walking refusing in my mind the thought that I won't see Takuto, that I missed my one and only chance to see Takuto,to see him...Takuto...

I walked the path to the home my head hunging low ,when suddenly I found myself on the hard ground feeling heavy figure pressed against my chest. Figure stood up and said some harsh words,I stood up too and looked at the tall figure and then my eyes widened in shock.

" Takuto...?"


	2. Chapter 2

TAKUTO POV

" Takuto,Takutoo...Give me your autograph,...I wanna take a picture with you... TAKUTOOOO!"

I ran as fast as I could,but those screaming fans were unstoppable,they wouldn't let me breath at peace,they kept chasing and chasing me. I ran to some corner and then I crashed onto someone. I stood up and saw little girl lying on the ground.

"What is your problem,are you blind?" I raised my voice feeling angry at the moment. She stood up and in confusion called my name and I could see that she wasn't one of those crazed fans of mine,but mine crazed fans were still chasing me so I quickly grabbed her hand and started running as she kept repeating my name.

"Takuto stop,where are you taking me? Slow down."

I didn't want to slow down but I had to stop because she tripped and fell on the ground. She didn't stood up this time,so I had to carry her,she was as light as the feather. I took her to the abandoned park where I was trying to get to escape from my fans. I slowly and gently lyed her down on some bench and I tryed calling her.

"Little girl,are you OK?" Little girl?

Tsk...man...what am I going to do with her,she's unconsius.."

I started making circles,I was so nervous that I didn't know what to do,she didn't have anything with her to identify her,but I knew one thing,she knew who I was. I felt something pulling gently the end of my jacket,so qently as it was almost loosing it's grip. I turned around and saw that little girl waking up.I looked close at the little girl who kept repeating my name over and over. I blinked several times and then like lighting striked my mind I menaged to say:

"Mitsuki?"

I stood frozen at the recognition of the girl and then I snapped.

"Mitsuki,Mitsuki,are you alright? Mitsuki I'm sorry,please forgive me,I didn't know..."

"Takuto,it's alright,I'm fine."

"Geez,you scared me Mitsuki."

She started crying and smilling at the same time while drying her tears with her left hand.

"Are you hurt somewhere Mitsuki,what is wrong?"

"Nothing Takuto,I'm just glad that I saw you,even like this."

She stood up and jumped on me giving me a big hug which I returned with my own.

"Takuto, I have so much to talk with you,we didn't had any contact since we were both adopted, how are you? How's your family?" She asked me curiously with a star shining in her hazel eyes. I hung my head low,trying not to look at her eyes directly,I shut my eyes close and turned around lifting my right hand to my face to rub my eyes to stop them from crying.

"Takuto,what is wrong?"

"Nothing,everything is fine."

I sat on the bench and she did the same,we sat like that several minutes and then I just started talking,I couldn't stop myself.

"Mitsuki, you know, they died. My adopted father became alcoholic so one day he commited a suicide, as for my mother she died from the sickness. After she heard what he did,she became deppresed and everyday she was weaker and weaker. One day she sent me to buy some food, and when I returned Wakaouji sensei was there. He told me that she passed away and that she asked him to take care of me..."

Again I covered my face with my hands menaging to shut myself up and then I felt her warmth on me. She holded me,her arms making a circle around put her head on my right shoulder without saying a word,that action made me feel a little better . I picked myself up and menaged to put a smile on my face trying not to worry her,so I quickly changed the topic.

"Mitsuki, I haven't heard of you for ages,tell me what you've been up to?"

She loosen the hold of me and looked at me with those big hazel eyes that were starting to get wet.

"I wanted to buy tickets for your concert,but they were all sold out which made me really sad and as I was getting home you bumped into me..."

"Wait a second….I bumped into you?"

She nodded her head slightly.

"No,you're wrong Mitsuki,you bumped into me"

"No,you did."

Now I started teasing her.

" Mitsuki,you bumped into me,you didn't look where you were going."

She made a puffy face,I could tell that she was getting angry so I mocked her even more and she hit me with her fist. I turned my head around chuckling soflty as my cheeks started to go red which I didnt want her to see,so I stood up from the bench.

"Hey,let's go,I have to get you back home,it's getting late."

"Yes."

She told me directions so I could take her. We were walking until I got her to her home gate. I put my hand into my jackets pocket and pulled a ticket.

"Don't forget Mitsuki,Thursday night at 20:00 ."

I handed her the ticket and a huge smile appeared on her face,she was so happy about the ticket I gave her. Also smile formed on my face just by looking at her. She said so many thanks and then left home.


	3. Chapter 3

It was wednsday night and I was already freaking out because I didn't know what to wear for the concert. I tryed out so many combinations but none of them suited for the concert.

-ring, ring, ring... My phone rung as I moved to pick it up.

" Ha..."

I couldn't finish my answering because of the loud voice on the other line screaming. "MITSUKIIIIIII..." It was my good friend Kumi.

" Are you getting ready for the concert, I can't wait, I already found my combination to wear."

"I'm glad that you found what to wear..."

"Mitsuki,what's wrong? You don't know what to wear? Don't worry I will help you tommorow morning it's already late to be comming to your place. Don't worry OK? "

"I won't, I will wait for you."

That Kumi, always know what to say. I sighed at least I will get some help with my clothes. I crushed onto the bed feeling so relieved and quickly fell asleep.

"Mitsuki, Mitsuki..." I felt someone shaking me. Someone was calling my name but I wanted to sleep so I just turned around. Until I felt slight coldness. My blanked was pulled of.

"Ok,ok I'm getting up. WHAAAAAAT?"

I got startlet as I opened my eyes and saw Kumi with a big grin on her face and her hands full of clothes.

"Mitsuki now we're gonna try them."

It took us about an hour to find the fitting clothes. Now hairstyle.

"What do you think, should I wear my ponytail on left or on the right side?"

"You always wear it left so you should go with right."

"Hmmmm...Mitsuki?"

"Yes?"

She called me like I did something wrong.

" You always wear your hair up. You should sometimes let it down."

She started getting off my bows from hair that I had tied when I woke up, ohh no when SHE woke me up.

"Ahhhh, perfect."

She smiled as she was looking at my hair. We spent half of the day talking about the concert until it left 3 hours till the beggining. I got myself ready. Kumi picked up a pretty red dress for me with a little red bow on the colar. We headed out to the beach a little earlier then we expected thinking that we will be first when we get there. When we got there we saw so many people ,the place was crowded we couldn't even get near the stage. From the place we were we couldn't even see the stage only big screen that he will be shown for the people that are far away.

"Oww,this is bad,I thought that we could at least be nearer to the stage."

I hung my head low but then I felt hand on my right shoulder. As I turned around I saw Takutos smiling face. He wore black shirt and had black necklace too. His hair was tied in a ponytail. He looked so gorgeous.

"Takuto!" I was so happy to see him before the concert.

"Mitsuki,I was looking for you. Here."

I looked in confusion as he pulled his hand from behind his back and gave me a cute white cat plushie with a little bell around its neck.

"Awww it's so cute,thank you Takuto." Takuto smiled shyly and I could see that his cheeks went a slight red. He was so cute at that moment.

"Here come with me you two. You can't see anything from here." He led the way all around the stage and as soon as we got there his name was called out.

"...and now the one that all of you has been waiting for. Takuto Kira!"

Speakerman said as the crowd went crazy by mentioning his name.

"Well I guess I have to go to the stage now. See you after concert."

He waved as he went.

"OOO Mitsuki, Takuto liiiiiiiikes you." Kumi teased me.

"Stop it Kumi he does not like me." I tried not to act surprised how ever I liked that .

"Yes,you're right he does not like you he LOVES you."

Kumi started smiling. I got a little embarrassed at that moment. As Takuto approached to the stage fireworks went to the air and shiny light was set on Takuto.

Wakaouji sensei met us in front of stage and three of us stood there cheering for Takuto with the rest of the crowd. Hours passed and then it came,the last song for tonight.

"This song is dedicated to my very good friend Mitsuki."

He pointed his finger to me and lights set on me as well. I was so surprised. But the biggest surprise was that I was on the big screen so I turned my head away and I could hear the crowd going :

"Awwww she's so cute." I felt so embarrassed.

"This song is called Eternal Snow... I hope you will like it,especially you Mitsuki!"

The song started slowly with piano and with words:

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de

After that drums started and then Takuto started playing his guitar which made crowd go crazy again.

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo

**silenceee***

Takuto stopped singing, his face became pale and he tried to clear his throat to continue singing, but no use, he started coughing and with his left hand he took a hold of his neck. His eyes widened in shock and suddenly he colapsed onto the ground. Crowd started screaming and panicking desperatly calling his name. Some of them tried to get on the stage but guards didn't allowed them. They only let Wakaouji sensei pass. I just stood there feeling tears in the corners of my eyes. I tightened the hold on my cat plushie and started screaming from the top of my lungs.

"TAKUTOOOOO..." My heart started beating very fast that I couldn't breath right. Sensei checked Takutos hand puls and nodded his head. He took a phone out of his pocket and called an ambulance. Two of us tried to get on the stage aswell but guards didn't allow us until sensei told them to let us pass. I ran towards Takutos body and then fell on my knees taking his arm into mine.

"Takuto." A silent whimper escaped my mouth. I looked into senseies eyes with mine full of tears.

"He's gonna be alright." He told me calmly, but I could see a worry on his face. I turned to Kumi who gave me a warm hug while Wakaouji sensei took Takutos body into his arms and carried him to the ambulance car which came really fast.

Medicians set him down on the ambulance strecher putting the breathing mask over his face. I was sitting beetween Kumi and sensei.

" I knew it. He shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have...No. Just why he wouldn't listen to me?"

"Sensei..." I looked at him with eyes full of sadness, I didn't finished my sentence,I didn't know what to say so I slowly hung my head.

All kinds of thoughts ran trough my head, I didn't know what has happened to Takuto. He wasn't looking sick when he came to the concert. Maybe he ate something bad before the concert started? I just didn't know but I hoped that everything will be alright.

As soon as we came to hospital medicians quickly took him to the room to take care of him.

Wakaoji sensei went with them too, I waited with Kumi until sensei got out of the room.

"Sensei! How is he? How is Takuto? "

Sensei looked at me with his eyes full of sadness,he responded me with soft, low voice. I took a grip of my dress.

"Mitsuki, if Takuto doesn't agree to do the operation he will die, but even if he doesn't allow it I will do it without his permition.

"Because Mitsuki, Takuto has a throat cancer."


	4. Chapter 4

-Takuto's got a throat cancer? No, that just can't be, how is he? Will he be alright?

Words just started comming out of my mouth, I couldn't stop asking so much questions, I was so worried. When I saw him collapse on the stage my heart stopped. Wakaouji sensei didn't let me to see him,to see Takuto, I just wanted to tell him good luck and to say that everything is going to be alright, that I've been trough the same situation and that I'm OK now. I just wanted to see him,but they didn't let me. I sat on the chair, waiting to hear some informations about him but without noticing I slowly fell asleep, I was just so tired. I don't know how much time has passed, but all I could remember is waking up in my bedroom. Sun shone so brightly I had to get up.

-How did I got here?

I was confused, _I don't remember waking home_. Slowly walking I walked to the dining room where Tanaka-san greeted me with her cheerful voice.

-Good morning Mitsuki-chan, did you sleep well? -Ummm... I did, I guess. How did I got here? I really didn't remember anything from the last night. Wakaouji sensei brought you here,you were asleep, he said something about your friend being hospitalized, I didn't understand much , I thought that something happened to you. Tanaka-san said lowering her voice.

Takuto! Suddenly all my memories from last night came back, once again I was seeing Takuto fall on the stage. I hurried to phone sensei . I dialed his mobile phone, it was ringing. Sensei please answer me. Nervously I tapped the floor with my right foot. He was not answering, I thought that the worst happened. I was hardly breathing I didn't let go of my phone, I just kept in near my ear.

–Mitsuki-chan , what's wrong? –My friend Takuto, Takuto... I couldn't speak anymore, I started to cry. –Mitsuki calm down, everything is going to be alright,now would you tell me what happened? Tanaka-san looked so worried.

–My friend Takuto has been hospitalized, he has a throat cancer, he was in such a bad condition yesterday, he...he... I started sobbing, - he collapsed on the stage yesterday.

Tanaka –san moved closer and put her arms around my shoulders and slowly said that everything was going to be alright, because I've been trough the same situation. Her words calmed me. – Mitsuki-chan let's go buy some flowers for your friend,to cheer him up a little, I know that you were depressed when you finished your surgery,you were so worried about your voice and the flowers we bought you brought a smile on your face, I hope it will be the same with your friend. –Should we invite Grandma to come with us? I haven't seen Grandma since I woke up, so I wanted her to go with us. -Mitsuki, Madam left to visit her old friends grave, she left early in the morning.

We found some preety flowers to buy and as soon as we bought them my phone started ringing. I searched my purse to find the phone,but it seemed like I stucked it somewhere,but hopefully I found it and I answered the phone. It was Wakaouji – sensei .

-Hello, Mitsuki here. „Hello Mitsuki, I'm glad you've answered, I called to tell you that you can come visit Takuto, the surgery is over, I will tell you all the details when you come." Wakaouji-sensei seemed happy over the phone, when I heard his voice, I've calmed completely, I knew that everything went alright. –Yes, I will go there now,thank you sensei. –Mitsuki was that Wakaouji sensei,what did he tell you? You seem so happy now. –He said that I can come visit Takuto,that surgery was over and by the sound of he's voice I've realised that he's fine now. –I've told you that he was going to be alright,now go there visit him, I'll head to the marked to buy groceries then go home.

I hurried to come to the hospital, Takuto was only on my mind right now. As I entered the hospital doors Wakaouji-sensei was already there waiting for my arrival, he greeted me and took me to his office to have a talk with me before I enter Takutos' room. – Mitsuki, I'm glad you got this fast, I had some problems with Takuto... –Problems? Is Takuto alright, please tell me that everything went perfectly fine. _Problems, no..., no...,he must be OK..., Takuto is alright,he must be... maybe I'm just over exaggerating. _-Calm down Mitsuki,it's not what you think, Takuto is fine. What I wanted to say is that I had difficulties with persuading Takuto to do the operation. He is so stubborn, you can't really talk with him sometimes, but hopefully I menaged to get him to do the operation,besides his life was on the line. And one more thing before you go to him, he is still sleeping, maybe he had woken up by now, but you'll see when you got there. Let's go now.

I was so excited, I was going to see Takuto, only thing that I don't understand is why he never told me that he had throat cancer, he knew that I had it, hmmmm I guess I will have to ask him. As we approached to the room where Takuto was in I felt really happy, my heart skipped a beat when Wakaouji-sensei opened the doors, I was going to see him .

As I entered I saw Takuto lying on the bed, he was dressed in blue hospital clothes and white walls were surronding him, near his bed was a huge window with light blue curtains, I'm glad that I brought some colourful flowers, they were somehow lighting up the mood in the room which looked so depressed. I sat beside Takuto on the bed, Wakaouji –sensei left me alone in the room.

-Takuto, I'm glad that you're OK, I hope that you can hear me, the concert was so good I enjoyed every minute of it, but Takuto, don't you ever scare me like that, like you did last night, I will get so mad at you I wont talk to you anymore, you know... that cat plushie you gave me is so cute, I even named it after you, Takuto.

I smiled when I talked to him, I was so happy, but unfortunatly I had to leave,because visiting time was over. Wakaouji-sensei gave me a ride home. My Granda still haven't got home so I went to bed early only to awake on the new day to come visit Takuto.

TAKUTO POV

I woke up not knowing where I was, the room was so dark I have realised that it was night I heard something outside and saw water stains on the window, it was raining. I felt really tired, somehow I was still sleepy. I looked to my left side and saw Keiichi smiling upon me.

-Takuto, finally you have woken up, it took you long. Now would you tell me how do you feel?

I wanted to say that I'm fine, that I don't feel anything but words just wouldn't come out of my mouth, my mouth were hunging open. NO! This is not happening, my heart started beating faster my breathing was faster too, no..., how is this possible? I lifted myself up in the sitting position and tried to say something, anything would be fine, but no body started to shake and my eyes started to fill with tears. I looked up to meet Keiichies' eyes, I looked at him with so much hatred, I hated him at that moment, I couldn't stand him,couldn't look at him. He was just standing there looking depressed, well he should be, HE was the one who made me do the operation, HE was the one who said that I will be fine and HE was the one who operated me! Now because of HIM I have to suffer, because of his mistake! I clenched my fists and started punching the bed, the pain, the fear, the hatred... all accumulated inside of my mind.

-Takuto, stop, don't do this to yourself, you'll hurt yourself!

He grabbed my hand to give power to his words and to try to stop me, I just moved his hand and stood up starting to punch the wall. I punched so hard that my right hand started bleeding. He took my hand and lift it up, his grip was so strong that my arm actually started hurting.

-TAKUTO, look what you did to yourself, PLEASE calm down, I'm going to get some bandages, and tommorow we will see what went wrong. Please calm yourself, everything is going to be alright.

Everything is going to be alright, ALRIGHT? Nothing can be right, I lost the only thing that was giving me opportunity to do what I love , to sing, and now my voice is gone and he says that EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT? Life without my voice just can't be true it would be better if I had died from the sickness,to die while doing the thing that I love,to die singing. Yea I guess that's the only thing for me to do right now,to die...


	5. Chapter 5

Only few lights were lighted inside the hospital. My room was one of them. I got out of my room and looked around. I was in hallway, only light at the reception was lighted beside my room. As I was looking around I saw two staircases. One was leading to the bottom floor and another to the rooftop. I took a hold of a banister and slowly started climbing up. As I climbed I felt my body becoming heavy, I had to put effort in every step I've made. Doors were just few steps away. I'm glad that doctors who sometimes went to smoke on the roof forgot to lock the door.

When I opened the door a cold breeze went trough my body. The sky was dark, it was the beautiful darkness. I lifted my head and started staring a the beauty of the night. I could see enormous, transpararent gray clouds passing quickly, covering the crescent moon then uncovering it, once again. My eyes were fixed at the moon, I couldn't keep my eyes out of it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I kept breathing in the clean air. The air smeles so nice after the light rain. I sighed thinking when will I see the night as magnificient as this one?

Moon shone so brightly that I couldn't keep my eyes fixed anymore. The longer I stared the blurier it get. Soft wind blew, I felt like it was carrying me on its wings. With every blow I closed my eyes and breathed in again. Slowly spreading my hands I carefully made my way to the end of the roof. I stepped on the egde of the roof wanting to jump, but I remebered Mitsukis wide smile and how she was happy on the concert. I couldn't make her sad, but then again I can't live without my voice. Heavines of my body took over me and I started feeling dizzy.

"TAKUTO STOP."

I heard Kenchis voice calling me, slowly turning around I saw his figure running towards me. My head started hurting and I covered my face with my left hand. Suddenly the rain started pouring and strong wind began to blew. I lost my balance and my foot slipped on the floor. Kenchi spread his hand to catch mine and so did I, but Kenchi didn't made it in time . I was falling with my back facing the concrete. I could hear his desperate calling for me, I shut my eyes and wispered " Mitsuki..." I was a soundless voice. A tear rolled down my cheek, I closed my eyes.

Kenchi POV

" Just why Takuto can't understand? It will take time for him to get better... sigh"

I couldn't think straight, just why would he hurt himself like that? I entered the room and started looking for some bandages, there was a little box full of them, just above the drawer. Ahh I found them. I picked the box of bandages and looked trough the window, the night got better, but it might start raining again. I've realised that I have spent too much time looking for bandages so I returned closing and locking the door behind myself. I had to mend Takutos hand, he had hurt it really bad.

" Takuto, you have to understand tha..." I looked trough the room and couldn't see Takuto at all. I felt really confused, just where did he go?

I started searching for Takuto and went to the bottom floor, but he couldn't have gone outside, the doors were locked, I checked again to be sure. Not knowing where he had left to I started scratching my head and suddenly I remembered... the roof!

I ran to be roof and saw doors open. Taking a hold of the door I panted, running got me tired. As I turned my gaze up I saw Takuto leaning on the end of the roof. My eyes went wide as I shouted his name and startied running towards him. Takuto just smiled at me jumped back, I tried to catch him, but I failed.

"TAKUTOOO! NOOOO!"

Continuosly I called his name and at the end I fell on my knees. I heard a a heartbreaking sound, sound that made Takutos body as it fell. My heart stopped for a second and I started crying, but I had to keep myself together. I gathered all my courage to stand up and look and the body. Blood...blood was splattered around. Wipping my tears away I run down and called the rest of the doctors who were in the night shift. Running down I saw that the doors were open, they got before me. Trough tears I helped them them to collect was was left of Takuto. I just couldn't watch him be like that. They got him inside and carried him in the emergency room.

"Wakaoji, you stay here, you're not in position right now to help him, please go to the resting room and try to take some sleep."

They didn't let me help him, my hands were trembling as well as my whole body. I didn't want to go to sleep, I had to wait for Takuto, to wait for them to bring him out, since they didn't let me help them. Sleepyness took over me and I slowly fell asleep on the bench. Next thing I remember was being awoken up by an another doctor, telling me that Takuto is in a critical state, that he might not survive the night. I stood up to go see him, but he didn't allow me, saying that it would hurt me to see Takuto like that. I went there anyway, because it was my fault, I told him that he would be alright and look at him now.

As I approached the room Takuto was in, my hand started shaking while trying to open the door. Taking a deep breath I slowly entered. I took a look at him and tears started to form inside the corner of my eyes. Covering my mouth I looked at the papers. He was in terrible state. I couldn't watch him like that so I left the room, but I got shocked by the sight in front of me.

" I saw it, everyone did, it's was on the morning news."

Mitsuki stood there, her face red from crying. She ran to me and I took hold of her. Mitsuki wasn't letting go of me, nor was I from her. In this moment we needed each other.

I took Mitsuki to hospitals cafeteria and as soon as we sat I got informed that Takutos state worsened. I hurried back, and when I had to wait for them to come out.

After hour and a half doctors got out with a head hunged low.

" What has happend?" I asked, my voice cracking.

" Wakaoji... We are really sorry..." he put his hand on my shoulder, " ...we lost him."

His last words, " We lost him." rung inside of my head. I heard a fall. Mitsuki heard it all and blacked out.

Next day we attended the funeral, Mitsuki and her family were there, millions of Takuto fans came too. I have never seen such a big funeral, it was the saddest day of my life. I couldn't take it anymore, as soon as they burried him I left home. Days were passing by and I still hadn't left my room, until I got a call from Mitsukis Grandma to come quick. I rapidly got dressed and went to their house. When I got there I immidietly opened the door without knocking. As I entered I could see sadness on Hazukis face, I went to Mitsukis room and after I took a good look at her, I couldn't believe that she had fallen into deep depression and that she refused to eat for a week.

She looked so thin and pale. She was murmuring something.

"Takuto...pl-please come back, what's the... point in living...w-when I only lived for to be with you..."

I covered my mouth, I was just so shocked, because I knew that Mitsuki won't last long. She had fallen into deep depression. She couldn't be helped.

The day I feared of had came. After a month of Takutos death, Mitsuki had passed away. She was burried beside Takuto, those two could finaly be together foverer, if not in this life, then at least in after life.

**L**ooking upon the graves two angels were holding their hands. Their expresion was sad and the cause was Kenchi and Mitsukis grandma who were mourning their death.

Since they had died because of love, they had been asigned to bring love to all the people who shared the mutual feelings. Takuto hugged Mitsuki and she raised her head and looked to his eyes, nodding, and they flew away with only a feather falling on their graves.

* * *

**THE END.**

**I just want to thank all of you for sticking with me trough this story. I hope that you enjoyed reading _Call it a destiny. _**

**Since this was my first story, thank all you all for following and reviewing it. :D**


End file.
